Return of Nefertiri
by the blur
Summary: What if Evie's resurrection didn't go quite as Alex had planned...One way things could have happened following TMR. Read and Review!
1. Returning Home

_The Return of Nefertiri_

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own the characters or story of **_**The Mummy**_** or **_**The Mummy Returns**_**. Only the story is mine.**

Summary: What if Evie's Resurrection at Ahm Shere didn't go quite as planned…

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_London, England-_

_RICK'S POV:_

I have never been so happy to be home. But after the week I'd just had, anyone would feel that way. In the span of only seven days, my home had been broken into, my wife was kidnapped and nearly killed, Imhotep was resurrected…AGAIN, then my son was kidnapped, Evie died and was subsequently resurrected, I fought and defeated the Scorpion King and Imhotep simultaneously, and was almost sucked down some vortex with the rest of Ahm Shere before Izzy finally came to the rescue. And to think I once believed that my life would calm down once I had a family…

The worst part of the past week, without a doubt, was when Anck-Su-Namun stabbed Evie. For once, I didn't know what to do. I felt completely helpless as I sat there and watched her fade away. All I could feel, aside from overwhelming grief, was hate.

I despised Imhotep at that moment more than ever before. The death of my wife was the last straw. I swore that before the day was over, I would take Imhotep down once and for all. Never before had I wanted to cause the death of another, but I felt I would enjoy killing Imhotep and his bitch of a girlfriend.

I remember my shock when I heard Evie's voice. Now I know that I had been skeptical about Alex learning ancient Egyptian before. I mean, Evie has certainly gotten us into our fair share of predicaments through her understanding of the language. But let me tell you, I am so glad that she had taught him how to read ancient Egyptian now.

As I follow Alex and Evie into our home, I heave a sigh of relief. Yes, home has never looked so good. I drop my bag at the front door while Evie carries her things up to our bedroom with Alex in tow. As I watch them ascend the stairs, I notice a slight change in the way my wife carries herself. Even the look in her eyes has changed a little. I can't put my finger on exactly how she has changed, but I definitely don't like what I see. I'm definitely going to ask her about that when we get some time alone.

However, I doubt that that time will come any time soon. Alex has been clinging to her for dear life ever since we left Ahm Shere. He hardly lets Evie travel five feet away from him lately. Though, I really can't blame him, because I haven't been much better.

Just as I begin to make my way up the staircase toward our bedroom, Evie starts heading down. Again, I'm not sure exactly what it is, but she's just…different. Like part of her isn't even Evie anymore. I know it sounds completely crazy. Hell, I'd put myself in the loony bin right now if I hadn't experienced stranger things in my life. I notice that Alex isn't two steps behind her like I expected him to be. Maybe now's the time to talk to her.

"You okay, Hun?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Her voice seems somewhat, I don't know…distant.

"I dunno. You just seem a little off lately. I'm just a little concerned, that's all."

"Well of course I'm a little _off_, Rick. You try dying and being brought back to life again. Let's see if you don't seem a little _off_ afterwards."

Yikes…I didn't mean to make her mad. Shit, she's scary when she truly gets mad. Her eyes shoot daggers and her voice turns cold. Trust me; you don't want to get in her way when she's mad.

I think she realized what she just said because her eyes are beginning to soften a little and her shoulders slump in slight defeat.

"I'm sorry, Darling. I don't know what…"

"It's fine, Evie. Like I said, I'm just a little concerned. We've all had a rough week. Hell, it's been damn crappy."

"Watch your language," she admonishes me softly. I can see the small smile on her face as she says this. Now there's a little bit of my Evie coming back.

"Sorry. Come on, Hun, let's just go to bed."

As I say this I kind of smirk and wiggle my eyes suggestively, even though I don't let my tone of voice betray the initiative behind my actions. I can tell that she saw what I did, though, as she sighed in mock exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, honestly, Rick,"

"What? I know you've slept about as much as I have lately and we both could use the rest. That's all I was saying," I reply innocently.

"You swear?"

I follow suit.

"Every damn day."

As she speeds ahead of me toward our bedroom shaking her head, I can hear her mumbling something…

"_And I wonder where Alex gets it."_

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_4 Hours later-_

_EVIE'S POV:_

What on earth! I thought I would have stopped having these dreams by now, but apparently not. But this one was different from the others. It felt so…real. Even my visions during my waking hours did not feel as realistic as this did. It was as though I really went back in time to when I was Nefertiri. I was able to smell all of the musky scents of Egypt around me. It's never been like that before.

I know there's no way that I'll be able to go back to sleep after that. I try with all my might to ease out of Rick's embrace without waking him. Indeed, though his actions claimed otherwise, he had only intended to get me to go to sleep, just as he had claimed earlier. In fact, he all but knocked me over the back of the head with a book to get me to close my eyes and sleep. A lot of good it did me. I feel like I haven't slept a wink.

Quietly, I creep over the creaking floorboards and head toward my study. Maybe recording these memories and trying to research some of the more specific details will bring some clarity to my over-stimulated mind. I turn the lamp on in my study and head over to my desk to begin my task.

About an hour into my recordings and research, I feel a strange sensation course through my body. I couldn't begin to describe what it felt like. It wasn't a shiver, per say, but I definitely shook on the inside. It was warm and cold at the same time. I shrug it off and am about to go back to what I was doing when a gut-clenching pain overcomes my entire body. There's only one thing I can think to do as I try to stand to my feet and plummet to the floor in the process.

"Rick!"

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

There it is-Chapter 1. Review!


	2. Returning to Normal

_O'Connel Manor-_

_ALEX'S POV:_

I can't believe she left me alone in here after I almost begged her not to leave. What the bloody heck is up with that? Well, at least she left the door open a little. But a lot of good it does me with the hall light off.

Gee…thanks, Mum.

I probably should go to sleep. I'm bloody tired, if my constant yawning is anything to show for it. But I don't want to, and I can't. How can they really expect me to sleep? I've seen way too much to even think about sleeping. Besides, I'm only eight years old for cripes sake!

Boy, I'm tired…

_Yawn_

No! No, I can't…

_Yawn_

Fall…

_Yawn_

Asleep.

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_4 Hours Later-_

AAH! What was that? Was that…Mum? Mum!

Oh no. See what bloody sleeping gets you, Alex?

I hastily jump out of bed and run toward the source of Mum's shouting. But where is it coming from? Her study! I run toward her study only to find her on the floor in Dad's arms. Her whole body is shaking.

What's wrong with her?

"Dad?"

His head whips toward the doorway where I'm standing before refocusing his attention on Mum again. Uncle Jon walks up to me and lightly pushes me away from the study door…where I can't see Mum.

"What's wrong with her, Uncle Jon?"

"She's fine, Alex. She's fine. Let's get you back to bed."

"No! Not until I know what's wrong with Mum!"

I push past him back into Mum's study, but by the time I'm back in there, she seems to be alright. Dad's helping her off the floor as she shakes her head lightly.

"Are you alright, Mum? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, Alex, I promise. Why don't you just run along back to bed."

"Yeah right, like hell I'm going back to bed…"

"Alex, watch your language!"

Oops…did I say that aloud? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Sorry, Mum. Can I sleep with you, tonight?"

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_Same time-_

_EVIE'S POV:_

Did he really just ask me that? He hasn't wanted to sleep with us since he was about five years old. He's always insisting that he's 'a big boy now and doesn't need to sleep in his parents' bed with them.' After all…what would the boys at school think?

"Sure, Sport, you can sleep with us tonight," Rick replies. I can see the understanding in his eyes. I never would have thought that my husband would be the soft one at times like this. I'm usually the one who is willing to give in to my son's innocence while Rick is the one who tends to try and put his foot down.

This time, however, our roles are reversed. I really don't think it's a good idea to allow Alex to stay with us tonight simply for the reason that I don't know if this will happen to me again tonight. In the occasion that it does, I don't want my son to be witness to it. He's seen more than enough in the last week.

Oh well…who am I to argue…I guess tonight will be alright. I'm sure this won't happen again, anyway. Speaking of which, what did just happen to me? Whatever it was, I certainly hope that we figure it out soon. I simply can't continue on like this for much longer.

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_The Next Morning-_

_JONATHAN'S POV:_

What a night! I think this is the first time I've woken up and felt hung over without actually having anything to drink the night before…not that I didn't consider it. It's been a damn long week and I bloody deserve a drink or two…or ten…after all of that.

What did happen last night, anyway? Evie just kind of flipped out on us. Personally, I think my sister's losing it. Something…weird happened to her during this last week, and I, for one, never want to find out what it is. I want things to return to normal, or as normal as things can be in this family, but I'd like to achieve that without knowing about anything having to do with mummies, pygmies, or curses, thank you.

If it has to do with more treasure, though…I'm in!


	3. Returning to Insanity

British Museum-

A/N: **Bold** is spoken in Ancient Egyptian. I tried for DAYS to get it all translated, but it didn't happen. Besides, I don't know how much of the story will end up being in "Ancient Egyptian" yet. So, rather than making it more confusing and difficult, not to mention frustrating for everyone, myself included, just note that if it's in **bold** **text**, it's meant to be Egyptian, not English.

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_British Museum-_

_Two Days Later-_

_RICK'S POV:_

I am so tired it's not even funny. I wish we could have a normal life for just a little while, 'cuz maybe then I could get some damn sleep once in a while. Evie's still acting…well…not Evie, and it's getting worse every day. There haven't been any instances like the other night, but every time I try to sleep I get worried that something will happen again or I start thinking about how different she is now.

We all tried convincing her to stay home until we figure out what the hell is going on, but she insisted on coming to the museum to get some work done. She agreed to run the British Museum sometime yesterday. When exactly she did this, I have no clue. But she was adamant about coming in to work today, claiming that there was a lot to be done. Apparently, she's not only running the museum, but she's also taking over as curator until the Bembridge Scholars can find someone to replace Mr. Hafez...soon, hopefully.

So now here I am, at eleven-thirty at night, no less, to get my wife and drag her cute little ass home. Where the hell am I supposed to find her, anyway? She's not in her office or the office meant for the curator. Where else could she possibly be?

…The library.

Duh, O'Connell.

I guess you can take the girl out of the library, but you can't take the librarian out of the girl, or something to that effect. As I make my way down toward the library, I can hear murmuring coming from that direction. When I get closer, I recognize the voice as Evie's, and the language sounds like…shit, it's Egyptian.

"Evie, what do you think you're doing? Evie…Evelyn, are you listening to me?"

Ah, she finally looks up.

"Hun, what are you reading?" Last time Evie read Ancient Egyptian aloud she ended up having re-occurring dreams, excuse me, _memories_ of her past life in the _form_ of dreams.

Yep, that's how all of this started in the first place. Evie and I were on a dig in Thebes. Jonathan and Alex couldn't come because Alex was still in school at the time and someone had to stay with him, not that Jonathan was at all let down by the fact that he couldn't go. My son, however, pitched one hell of a fit when we told him that he couldn't come.

Anyway, during this ordeal, one of the excavation engineers, which is Evie's fancy-professional term for a digger, found an odd set of hieroglyphics and Evie, being Evie, just had to decipher them and read it. But it wasn't enough to read them silently. No, she had to read them aloud. As I remember, it was an incantation of sorts. I even remember the exact wording of it.

_Two lives, one soul_

_Separated through time and space_

_Yet bound together through eternity_

_Come together now in one place_

That was it. Just four lines of what seemed like nonsense at the time. To me it sounded like some sob story of two lovers who were separated or something, and Evie seemed to think the same thing. But that obviously wasn't the case. A couple nights later she had her first dream.

Now, back to the task at hand.

"Evie, answer me. What are you doing here this late?"

"**Get away from me."**

Whoa…I definitely didn't expect that. Now I'm _really_ getting worried.

"Honey, knock it off, it's really not funny. Can we please go home now?"

"**Leave me!"**

"Dammit, Evelyn, will you please speak in English? Now, let's go. It's almost midnight."

I reach for her to lead her out of the museum, which she usually never minds, but she scowls and pushes away from me.

"**Do not touch me!"**

"Evie, what's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"**I said leave me!"**

"That's it. I'm done playing this game with you. Let's go."

I reach for her again, and, once again she pushes away, now backing up in the process. When I take a step toward her, she steps back. She's obviously determined to keep away from me. I start toward her again, and in two wide strides I'm standing inches away from her. I've had enough of this. I'm tired, cranky, and not up to dealing with a crazed workaholic form of Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder like I did at Fort Brydon during our first encounter with Imhotep.

Apparently, she doesn't take to this too well…not that I expected anything else.

"**Medjai! Help me!"**

Huh? Did she just say 'Medjai'? Okay, I'm not only worried now…I'm confused. Why on earth would Evelyn shout for the Medjai?

"**Put me down! I command you to release me! Put me down now!"**

Okay, now she's hitting me. And, thought I'd never admit it, that hurts! I better not let her down, or she may take off on me, and she's impossible to catch when she wants to be…believe me.

I only put her down once we're at the car, dropping her somewhat unceremoniously in the seat and shut and lock the door before she has a chance to argue with me…or hit me some more. After getting in the car myself and starting it up, we're finally on our way home.

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_Later that night-_

_EVIE'S POV:_

It's so dark.

Where am I?

Where is everyone?

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Rick? Jonathan? Alex?"

Echoes…that's not good.


	4. Returning to Life

One hour later-

EVIE'S POV:

"Rick!"

I open my eyes and look around timidly to find a darkened bedroom containing my befuddled husband.

"Evie, what's wrong? Are you okay, Hun?"

"Oh, Rick, I don't know. I had the strangest dream…"

"Not another one, Evie."

"No, no, this one was different. I was just…nowhere. There was only blackness around me. No people, no buildings, there wasn't even a floor. It was completely empty."

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing. I was just there. I yelled for all of you and got no answer. Oh! And there were echoes. Every time I called one of your names my voice echoed back at me. It was so strange, Rick."

"Yeah, sounds strange. Listen, Evie, now that you're up, I want to talk to you about what happened earlier tonight. What's going on with you?"

What on earth is he talking about? I don't remember anything happening tonight. In fact, I really don't remember _anything_ happening. I remember going to the museum this morning to catalog and archive all of the artifacts from a recent shipment from Greece, but that's it.

"Rick, how did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything that happened past about twelve-thirty this past afternoon."

"So you're trying to tell me that you don't remember me coming to the museum just before midnight and getting into it with me before I hauled you off to come home?"

What?

"No, I don't remember any of that! What are you talking about?"

"What do you remember?"

"The last thing I can recall is storming into my office after a rather unpleasant encounter with one of the workers processing the shipment. I slammed the door to my office and opened my desk drawer where I saw a rubbing of the Egyptian incantation from the dig in Thebes. I made a rubbing of it in order to study it further at my convenience. After that I saw nothing but black emptiness."

"Anything else?"

Didn't I just say that was all I remembered?

"No, that's all. The next thing I know I'm waking up here with you. What happened at the museum?"

He proceeds to tell me what happened earlier when he went to fetch me from the museum. Needless to say, I was now the one in a befuddled state of mind. I can honestly say that if I hadn't seen and heard of stranger things in the time that I have known this man, I would not have believed him. This must tie in with what happened to me the other night somehow.

As time passes I sit in silence and ponder over all that Rick just told me. I still don't know what is happening to me, but I'm determined to find out.

When I look over to my right, I expect to see the still form of my now-sleeping husband, but I instead see the still form of my wide-awake husband. His blue eyes are staring at me intently. Has he been staring at me the entire time?

We just sit there in comfortable silence for a moment staring at each other. Neither of us wants to move. After spending a few more moments like this, Rick raises his hand up and cups my face in it gently. You know, when I first met this man, I never would have in my wildest dreams thought he could be so gentle and loving beneath that handsomely gruff exterior.

He's concerned about me; I can see it in his eyes and I can feel it in his actions. Oh, how I love this man. I comfort and assure him the only way I know how at the moment—I lean into him and kiss him, pouring all of my feelings for him into that kiss.

As the night continues on, neither I nor my husband get much sleep. We spend the remainder of those hours making love for the first time since Ahm Shere. With all that's happening now that seems like so long ago, thought it's only been a few days.

We will get to the bottom of this, then we will finally be able to return to our life.


	5. Returning to Mornings

A/N: Well, life certainly has been hectic since the last update. But fear not! I've kept this story in the back of my mind and I know exactly where I want to go with it. Let's just see if I can get it all down, now. I won't bore you with all the little details of my life since I know you'd rather continue on with the story…if anyone's still reading, that is…

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

_The Following Morning-_

_JONATHAN'S POV:_

Well, I certainly hope those two are pleased with themselves this morning, because I sure as hell didn't get any sleep last night! First they storm in here past midnight making all that racket and then start going at it like rabbits a couple hours later! You'd think they think it's their house or something.

Oh…right.

Anyway, what on earth will they tell Alex when he finally drags his a—I mean…behind out of bed and down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Which reminds me. I'm hungry. Wonder when Evie will get up, 'cause the only thing I know how to do in the kitchen is pour a bloody glass of scotch and eat whatever my baby sister puts in front of me.

Nope, no luck. They're still in bed. Oh well, might as well get a head start on that scotch. That certainly doesn't sound too bad to me.

Ah, look at that. Alex is up. Poor little chap, he looks like he slept about as much as I did.

"Morning, Uncle Jon."

"Well, good morning, Alex. Did you sleep well?"

All I get is a grumbled 'yeah' in response as he heads toward the pantry where Evie keeps most of the dry goods. I say, my sister has got to be the most disorganized perfectionist I've ever met. She can be extremely meticulous when it comes to details of artifacts and history, yet can't keep this kitchen organized to save her life.

"Hey, Uncle Jon?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"What were Mum and Dad doing last night? They were making a lot of noise and I couldn't sleep."

Ah, bloody hell! Of course it would be _me_ he asks about this. Why couldn't he just wait and ask Evie! Or, even better, ask O'Connell! Yes, it would be rather amusing to watch that brawny Yank try to explain to his eight-year-old son the finer points of the birds and the bees while maintaining his "macho" act. Rather amusing, indeed.

But NOOOOO, I get to do it!

"Well, Alex, um…well, you see your parents, they, uhh…"

"It sounded to me like a lot of yelling. But Mum was yelling in what sounded like Egyptian and Dad was just swearing like he always does when he thinks I can't hear him. What was going on?"

Oh, _those_ noises. He's talking about when Rick and Evie got home…thank God!

"And then, a little later, there was more yelling, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Come on, Uncle Jon, what was it? Are you going to tell me?

Well, hell! And I thought I dodged a bullet there. Oh, I'm going to get you for this, O'Connell. You just wait!

"Alex, what are you bothering your uncle about this ti…Jonathan! Don't you think it's a little early to break out the scotch?"

"Oh, Evie! Good morning. Boy, am I glad to see you. Alex and I were just…hey, where are you going with that? Evie! Bring that back here. I wasn't done with that yet!"

Leave it to my sister. She comes in and saves my ass, then takes away my bloody scotch and_ pours it down the drain_! That stuff ain't cheap, you know!

"Now, what would you like for breakfast, Alex?"

Hey, wait a minute. Isn't she going to ask me?

"Pancakes are fine, Mum."

Boy…doesn't he just sound enthusiastic this morning. Today's going to be a great day, I can already tell.

"Jonathan, are pancakes alright with you? I can throw some eggs on, too, if you'd like."

Oh, good, she remembered I'm here.

"Pancakes are just fine, Old Mum. So, where's Rick this morning?"

"Oh, he's still in bed. Can't seem to get him up for anything this morning."

Gee, I wonder why…what was that? Was that breaking glass?

"Shit! EVIE!"

Oh, O'Connell's up.

Yes, a great day, indeed.

THEMUMMYTHEMUMMYTHEMUMMY

There's the next chapter. I know it really doesn't do much to take the story anywhere, but sometimes pointlessly silly stuff is good. Next chapter will bring more development to the story and will hopefully be up shortly. Ciao!


End file.
